Alliance
About Alliances * Being a part of an alliance can enhance your gameplay by providing you with a community of teammates. A strong team can help you in times of distress, as well as provide training, purpose, and direction. * Alliance membership is not required to play Feudal Wars. Although playing without an alliance can mean playing with less support than an allied player, it also grants a high degree of freedom and flexibility to follow one's own set of ideals. Alliance Rules * Accessed at title of Baron or higher. * Tag: 2-4 letters * Size: 50 max * Cost: 10,000 gold to found a new one. * When you join or found a guild it starts a 7 day timer. While this timer is active you may not join or found a guild. * When you leave a guild, or kicked from it, it starts a 24 hour timer. While this timer is active you may not join or found a guild. * An alliances owner may disband it when there are no other members. Creating Alliance * After becoming a Baron you may spend 10,000 gold to found an alliance. Joining Alliance * By selecting to join an alliance a notice will be sent to the officers of that alliance, who can then accept or deny it. Manage Alliance Ranks Owner * The owner may promote/demote member to/from officer, and function as an officer also. * Owner may transfer control of alliance to an officer, making them owner. Officer * Officer may accept a new applicant or kick a current one out of alliance Member * Currently no abilities. Current Alliances BAN Bad Ass Nobles * Description: A fierce combination of ex mortal enemy alliances (KHNA & BA) from Knighthood past, who have come together with friends to form an extremely strong team. * Rules: Teamwork, communication, mutual respect * Allies: BAND, SR * Leader of BAN: DanielG @Shadow20211 * Officers of BAN: xEQ @EQ553 Sir Gazza @SirGazza Ice Witch Sasha Nenad DarkenRahl BAND Banditos * Description: The second branch of BAN, comprised entirely of player alts. * Rules: Teamwork, communication, mutual respect * Allies BAN, SR TAS The Alliance Syndicate * Description: Merged from House of Hera (HoH)--founded by Heidi Raude of Knighthood's Allied Knights of Valour (AKV)--and Knighthood Legends (KHL) at the beginning of Feudal Wars Beta. * Rules: * Allies: TASB, UXXXG, SLUM, FIRE TASB The Alliance Syndicate B * Description: The second branch of TAS comprised mainly, though not entirely, of alts. * Rules: * Allies: TAS, UXXXG, SLUM, FIRE SLUM Asylum * Description: A group of long time friends who were originally in HoH, then TAS, but moved house when alliance numbers got too big. It has grown from that initial nucleus. * Rules: * Allies: TAS, TASB, UXXG * NAP: FIRE HOME Home * Description: HOME is a place of more than strong walls. Originally founded in Knighthood on a feeling of togetherness and acceptance. * Rules: * Allies: UXXXG Underground * Description: * Rules: * Allies; TAS, TASB, SLUM, FIRE FIRE Fire * Description: * Rules: * Allies; TAS, TASB, SLUM, UXXXG SR Storm Rising * Description: -|SR|- was established in 2009 on the original Knighthood game on Facebook. It was also on Knighthood Chivalry and Myspace Knighthood. When KH shut down we moved to different games such as Age of Champions, Realm of Empires, and others. We are a core group of gamers who are also friends. Storm Rising is led by Kariselle, The Lady of the Storm. * Rules: Our calling is strong and determination unquestioned. As new members join us we share our knowledge, experience, gold and time. Growing the weakest and newest into skilled players to be feared. Together we will overcome and right the wrongs committed. We draw our strength from the eye of the storm as we navigate the winds of change. * Allies; BAN, BAND AOW Art of War * Description: We are an elite alliance of warriors shrouded in mystery and our code is our honour. We train fierce fighters and our warrior academy is legendary! * Application Guidelines: We don't accept just anyone. Please apply by pm to @Dark_knight_8_aow * Allies; secret KOS Knights of Shame * Description: * Rules: * Allies: None CW Realm of Chat Wars * Description: An alliance started by Chat Wars players * Rules: * Allies: None FOX Majases en Pomo * Description: An alliance started by Chat Wars players * Rules: * Allies: None Main Menu